The One
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Gilligan wonders if Mary Ann is The One. Birthday fic for Teobi!


_**A/N This is another birthday fic for Teobi. It may be a bit late but here it is.  
Hope you enjoy! Happy Birthday Teobi! Set after Voodoo with the witch doctor.  
**_

It was not fair. Not fair at all. Mary Ann should have that pin. The Skipper should not have made her give it back. It looked pretty on the farm girl. It complimented her…uh…beauty. Gilligan gulped as he laid in his hammock.  
Did he think Mary Ann beautiful? Well..um…he supposed. Nevertheless she should be allowed to have that piece of jewelry. Well she was going to have it. And he would go get it for her. He would.

Gilligan got up from his hammock and exited the hut walking by Ginger and the Professor.  
The starlet was apparently explaining to the academic about how she attempted to bring him out of his zombie state by dancing for him. For once he looked intrigued and encouraged to her go into further detail. She had her arms around him telling him all about the dance and how she performed it in a movie and thought it would help him. It worked in the movie, no reason why it couldn't work in real life. She then explained that she unfortunately did the wrong dance and causing it to rain.

"So that's how I got all wet?" He said his arms around the movie star's waist.

"I'm so sorry about that Professor." Ginger said to him with her eyes slightly downcast.

"It's alright." The Professor assured. "Simple mistake."

Ginger then launched into how she tried to kiss him hoping it would bring him back.

Gilligan shook his head as he passed the pair. _Get a room._ He thought to himself.  
The sailor walked by the common table where the Skipper and the Howells were involved in a game of Hearts. _Good. The Skipper is distracted_. He said to himself.  
Now no one could stop him from retrieving that pin.

Smiling he found the cave and went inside. There was no longer danger. That witch doctor was gone. He scared him away himself by making that voodoo doll of his own.

The sailor crouched down in the cave finding the spot where he had buried the artifacts. He dug through the dirt with a small shovel he brought with him and located the box. Lifting it up from the ground, he opened the lid and smiled picking up that pin. Mary Ann was going to be so happy. She would. He knew it. Gilligan put the box back in the ground and covered it back up with the dirt.

Standing up he walked out of the cave and back to the camp area.

He saw Mary Ann walking to her hut and he was going to follow her but stopped. The young sailor didn't know how he was going to give her the pin. She might think….But did he…Mary Ann was his friend. Of course she would think it was nice of him…but what if she read into his gift more? No he can't give her this pin now. No he had to think about this first.

The sun rose the next morning and Mary Ann headed out with a basket to pick some lemons and oranges from the trees. She and Ginger had wanted to make something special for dinner that night. Mary Ann secretly believed that Ginger just wanted to show off her cooking skills to a certain blue eyed scholar. She shook her head with a smile.

Ginger was actually a pretty darn good cook. Yes it was true she had some mishaps but so did she Mary Ann. There were a few times she herself thought what she made wasn't any good. You didn't always get it right. Even the best cooks failed every now and then.

Ginger had wanted lemons to make with the fish and Mary Ann thought about adding a touch of orange. So off the farm girl went to pick the fruit. Ginger offered to help her but Mary Ann insisted she could get it herself.

Gilligan was carrying firewood and saw the brunette make her way in the jungle with her basket. He was still pondering about if he should give her that pin. Nervous that she may think it was more but at the same time hoping she would think it was more.  
It was all confusing in his mind. There were only two eligible women on this island. They had no idea how longed they were going to say there. At the moment it seemed Ginger may be spoken for now. Mary Ann was still available.  
Unless the Skipper…No…No Skipper wouldn't…

Gilligan needed advice. He decided to start with Mr. Howell. He would know. After all he had been married for over twenty years. "Hi Mr. Howell." He greeted approaching the millionaire.

"Hello there Gilligan." Mr. Howell replied. "Mrs. Howell and I were just going to go bird watching."

"That's nice. Say can I ask you a question?"

"Sure my boy what is it?"

"How…How did you know that Mrs. Howell…you know…how did you know?"

"Well she told me she was." The millionaire laughed.

Gilligan smiled. "No really how did you know…"

"My dear boy I will tell you….when you see her…you will know then. Trust me."  
He patted his arm and headed off to join Lovey for a day of bird watching.

The first mate thought this over. He decided to ask the Professor. He had a scientific mind. He was smart. He could give him some answers.

Gilligan walked to the hut and opened the door. Slowly he walked inside. "Hi Professor."

"Hello Gilligan." The academic replied.

"You busy?"

"Not at the moment. I was just going to do some reading…What can I do for you?"

"You know a lot of things…tell me…how does one know when someone else is you know..that one."

Roy Hinkley thought this through. How did one know? He knew when his eyes landed on the redheaded movie star. Something about her just told him, this was the one. There was nothing to analyze. Nothing that needed to be thought through with logic. It was simple. Ginger=The one.

"I'm not sure how to tell you that." The Professor finally replied. "I'm not sure it is really anything scientific."

"Well how did you know Ginger was?"

The scholar turned slightly red and a little embarrassed. "I beg your pardon?"

"Come on Professor, I see how you look at her."

"Oh well…I uh…."

"How did you know? Pressed Gilligan.

The Professor sighed. "I knew when I saw her." He admitted. "I took one look at her and knew…this is the woman meant for me."

"Oh." Gilligan said. "Then why did it take you so long…"

"Never mind Gilligan." The Professor said cutting him off. "All I can tell you is that when you meet that special person, you will know."

"Thanks Professor."

The first mate left the hut still stumped. Mr. Howell said you will know when you see them. The Professor said you will know when you see them. He saw Mary Ann everyday and he still didn't know. He had no idea if Mary Ann was "the one". The one meant for him. It was too complicated.

Mary Ann came out of the jungle and smiled at the sailor. "Hello Gilligan." She greeted.

"Hi Mary Ann." He said watching her as she walked to where they kept the food stored. His eyes followed her. Pretty she was. And sweet. Very sweet. He liked her a lot. Just how much he was still uncertain about.

Gilligan decided to forget about it and went off to help the Skipper with building a new cart for the island that would make it easier to transport the fruit from the jungle to the camp. He did not say much as they worked. His mind still on his puzzling problem. The sailor wanted to ask the Skipper but was certain he would just tell him the same thing the Professor and Mr. Howell told him.

It was later that afternoon and Gilligan had some free time. He saw Mary Ann sitting at the table listening to the radio. Her favorite radio soap opera was on. The one about Old Dr. Young. She never missed it. The show came to an end and Mary Ann said something to herself about hoping that female character would be okay. She had to be.

Still. Gilligan was not sure. He had no idea if she was the one.  
Dinner time arrived. They all sat around the table eating the delicious food prepared by the girls. Ginger made a point of telling the Professor she made his dish especially for him just the way he liked it. He replied telling her it was outstanding.

Gilligan turned to Mary Ann telling her how wonderful the fish she made was.

"Thank you Gilligan." She said with a smile. "I'm glad you like it."

He wanted to say more but couldn't find the words. He looked over at the Professor who was having no trouble expressing anything to the starlet sitting next to him.  
_Why can't I be like that? _The first mate wondered to himself. He wished he wasn't so chicken and so unsure of himelf.

Dinner came to an end. The dishes were cleared and washed.

Gilligan hurried into his hut and retrieved the pin. He would give it to her now.  
This was driving him crazy, wrecking his nerves.

The Skipper and Mr. Howell were engrossed in a game of checkers while Mrs. Howell cheered on her husband telling him how marvelous he was.  
No sign of the Professor and Ginger. Mary Ann was walking to the sewing machine to mend some clothes. This is when Gilligan decided it was time.  
He approached her slowly and spoke. "Say Mary Ann, would you like to um…go down to the lagoon with me?"

The brunette smiled. "Of course. I would like that." The mending could wait till another day.

Taking Gilligan's arm, she walked through the jungle with him. They paused as they saw the Professor and Ginger in a hammock. The Professor was reading from his book _A_ _World of Facts._  
Mary Ann giggled to herself. She thought it a little dorky but Ginger on the other hand seemed delighted in all the things the Professor would read to her. She would make a comment about how amazing that was or how she never knew that…how interesting.. _Well as long as Ginger thinks it's romantic that's all that matters. _The farm girl thought.

She turned her head to Gilligan who laughed to himself as well. He was about to say something when Mary Ann poked him to keep him quiet. "Leave them alone." She whispered.

The pair made their way by the two on the hammock and down to the lagoon.  
They sat down on a large rock watching the moonlight on the water.

"It's so pretty here at night." Mary Ann remarked. "Don't you think?"

"It is." He said. "It's one of the nice things about being on the island. It's so pretty and peaceful at night."

Mary Ann nodded watching the water. Gilligan then reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. "Um…Mary Ann….this is for you."

The brunette's eyes showed surprise. "For me?"

"Open it." He said happily.

Mary Ann lifted the lid up and gasped. She picked the item up and admired it. "Gilligan, this is that pin that you gave me before."

"I thought you should have it. I know the Skipper said it should go back but since that witch doctor is gone….I think you should have it."

"That was so sweet of you." Mary Ann smiled pinning it to her shirt. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

Gilligan studied her features. Her soft brown hair. Chocolate brown eyes. A complexion like peaches and cream. He lifted his hand and gently caressed her cheek. "I think you are beautiful."

Mary Ann gazed back at him. "You do?"

"I do." Gilligan leaned in and placed a kiss on her soft pink lips.  
When he let go Mary Ann's breath was taken away and Gilligan then finally knew.  
She was the one. The very one.

The End!


End file.
